


Author's Note

by RobronFan3801



Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronFan3801/pseuds/RobronFan3801
Summary: This is an explanation of why I haven't been posting much or updating my current fanfic.





	Author's Note

Recently, I have been doing my GCSEs and therefore have not been able to update my current fanfic or come up with new ideas. I have also been at a loss of inspiration and imagination because one of my friends was having suicidal thoughts and was becoming depressed. He was going through a bit of a rough time and it affected me quite bad because he was taking his anger and upset out on me. He is ok now but I am still a bit worried about him. Another reason why I have been uninspired is due to the current storyline for Robron. The storyline is pointless and confusing and has put a downer on my Robron ideas.

I will still be updating my fanfic, The Missing Piece, up to the current storyline and then will carry it on as a series of one shots and short fics. I stopped my other fanfic, The Past Comes Back To Haunt You, because I lost my inspiration a long time before this storyline (around SSW). I had no idea where it was going and just gave up. I do like writing short fics or one shots more than full stories because they are easier and quicker to write. I have only posted two one shots, It Feels Like Christmas and Guardian Angel, which I really enjoyed writing. I enjoyed writing The Missing Piece but, when the Bex baby storyline happened, my inspiration went out the window.

I will update it maybe once a week but on various days because it depends on when I get a good idea. I will end it just after Aaron and Robert go to Mauritius so that I can put the wedding and prison storyline in there. Then there will be a series of one shots or small fics about Summer Dingle and her life. I created Summer as a representation of me and my views on Emmerdale's storylines. I hope you enjoy reading about my own character and how she fits in with Robron, Chas and Liv and her views (technically my views) on current storylines. 

I hope you all enjoy reading my fanfics and the ones that are soon to be in the making. I am sorry for any inconvenience. This was never the plan and I hope that Emmerdale sorts itself out and lets Robron be happy again so my inspiration can shine. I may write a few fanfics for my real life ships (e.g. Joey Graceffa/Daniel Preda or Troy Young/Chase Young) or other characters in Emmerdale but it's just a thought at the moment. 

Thank you all for reading my fics and for being so kind and understanding.  
RobronFan3801 xx


End file.
